


Severus' night out

by 99Blackpanther99



Series: Bloodlines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99Blackpanther99/pseuds/99Blackpanther99
Summary: This is a one-shot of Severus' point of view from chapter 34 of 'It could be a lot of fun or a great big disaster'. Just a day of his life, which includes the night out with Minerva and Albus.





	Severus' night out

Severus awoke groggily, quickly trying to get his bearings. Harry was kneeling up, and running his fingers gently down his chest. It was evidently still the middle of the night, by the fact that his partner was barely more than a dark outline.

“Sir?”, he queried, his voice thick with sleep. Harry was the only person that he had ever been so instinctively submissive with. Even in sleep, his first instinct was to address him formally. He didn’t need to think about it. With every other partner, he would have had to actively programme himself before his submission would respond. With Harry, had it begun almost right away, as if his submission was joined to Harry’s Dominance. It had scared him slightly at first, with just how much he gave in to the other man. But Harry had quickly put him at ease, and he felt safe to let go around him. The younger man made him feel strong, and powerful, and so it was easy to give some of his power to him. His Dominant didn’t want a doormat, he wanted a partner. He always felt like Harry’s partner, and as if his role as the submissive was designed to complement Harry’s Dominance. They both had their roles, and their values, and they supported each other to be the best that they could be within it. 

As soon as he indicated that he was awake, his Dominant pulled the covers from him. He did not reply, instead he pushed Severus’ legs apart, and then knelt in-between them. It didn’t take him long to work out that his partner wanted sex. The fact that he was not asking or even speaking, instead had awoken him in the middle of the night simply to use his body, made Severus’ insides curl, and he could feel the tendrils of vulnerability settle in his chest. It still amazed him sometimes, just how safe he felt with Harry, to let himself feel vulnerable, and truly submissive. But the other man always made him feel safe. Even tonight, he could simply have gone straight into using his body, but he had ensured that Severus would wake up gently, so that his spy instincts did not feel threatened and the experience was not ruined for him by being tense and alert. Even when he was being used, he knew that he was cared for, and that it was never really just for Harry.  

Harry pushed his legs up, and Severus held them in place. Despite the fact that he wasn’t speaking, his body language was forceful and his movements were commanding. Severus made himself pliant to his Dominant’s non-verbal commands, and he remained silent, knowing he wasn’t to speak. He knew that Harry would not hesitate in punishing him, even in the middle of the night. There was a safety and steadiness in his boundaries, and Severus would not even think of disobeying them. But it was not about his punishment, but because he willingly gave his submission to the younger man, and there was an almost inherent need to please him.

Severus gave himself up to his Dominant’s will, and Harry began to push one finger into him. He had evidently performed a wandless lubrication spell, because it slid in without much resistance. Harry was quick and purposeful with his movements. There was no warm up, and this was not about slow and gentle. His movements, along with his commanding presence, were making him shiver internally. His cock was already aching, and he was desperate to have his partner inside him. He was trying to remain as silent as possible, but it was difficult, and his breathing was heavy and laboured in the silent room. Harry finally pulled his fingers out, and the black shadow moved towards him, leaning over him, until his mouth had descended onto his. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was forceful and demanding, and it made his stomach twist with desire. Harry’s tongue forced its way into his mouth, and at the same time his arms were being brought up to be pinned harshly above him. Harry held his wrists in place with one hand, and Severus couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. There were so many sensations, and the entire scenario was making him feel owned and used, and Harry hadn’t even stuck his cock into him yet. Harry pulled his hands away and his mouth was suddenly free. They both panted, and Severus realised that his Dominant’s cock was digging harshly into his groin as he leant over him.

Harry moved down, and there was suddenly a soft brush of air at his right nipple, before a wet tongue was sweeping over it. He moaned, the sound embarrassingly loud in the silent room, and he bit his lip to try to stifle it. His partner moved across to the other nipple, and he awaited the tongue. Instead Harry bit it slightly harshly, and his entire body bucked up at the sensation. It was only then that he realised his wrists were magically bound. Harry had clearly used the wandless spell he had taught his Dominant the previous week.

One of the things that Severus loved about Harry was his unpredictability. Whilst the boundaries were made clear, and that brought with it a sense of safety, what Harry did within those boundaries was forever changing. There was nothing stagnant about the young man. He was forever changing. A fluid entity, that pulled Severus along in its wake. It kept him forever guessing, but at the same time it gave him what he truly needed. He’d never had a relationship where he could truly let himself go. He’d always managed to work out the rules, and then manipulate them to serve his own needs. It made it difficult for him to let himself go, and embrace his submission. With Harry, there was no choice. Whenever he tried to control the situation, the other man simply changed the rules, and before he would even be aware of what was happening, he was submitting without thought.

Harry pulled back, and lined himself up at his entrance, and then began pushing in. He was still tight and it was just the right side of painful as he claimed him. He whimpered involuntarily, and he could feel his face heat up. Harry remained silent but he placed his hand firmly on his stomach, just for a second, but it signalled both ownership and love, and it settled Severus further into his submission. He continued to push in, and they both moaned as he finally settled himself deep within him. Severus felt like he was being ripped apart, but there was nowhere he would rather be right now. His Dominant began to move, slowly at first, teasing him with his movements, but it was only enough to really open him up, and prevent him from being hurt. He then began to take him hard and fast, pleasuring himself with his submissive’s body. He grasped his hips and pushed in harder. He didn’t touch him otherwise, and there was no indication that any of this was for Severus’ pleasure. It made him feel like he was nothing but a body, there to serve his owner. His stomach tightened as he gave himself up to his submission. He felt vulnerable and emotional, and he allowed himself to be overcome with the feelings. He was impossibly hard, and aching for release, but a bigger part of him wanted to stay within the vulnerability; to be denied release, and used by his Dominant.

Harry used him hard, and it didn’t take him long before he was moaning continuously into the night air. Severus got a private thrill from knowing that he could please his Dominant, and he took care to keep his body visibly pleasing, but he knew that even if he didn’t his partner would still adore him, just as he would if Harry’s body changed. They were beyond the need for simply aesthetic pleasure, and there was a safety in that. His partner began to move sporadically, signalling that he was close. His fingers were digging into his waist, and he was pounding into him as deep as he could go. Harry’s breath stuttered, and then he groaned thickly into the room, as he came deep within him. Something in Severus released at that, and it was almost as if he was having an emotional orgasm, in place of a physical one, and he moaned out softly.

Harry continued to use him, until he was completely spent, and then he pulled out, moving off him. He lost physical connection with his partner, and whilst it was barely more than a second, he felt bereft and lost. Harry settled himself beside him, and then pushed Severus onto his side away from him. His wrists had been released, and he was pulled tight against his partner’s naked body. Harry rubbed his hand gently over his backside, and Severus smiled to himself. His partner had a definite fascination with his buttocks, and was forever touching or spanking them. His Dominant leaned up, kissing his neck gently, and then settled himself behind him, placing his hand on his stomach. The action was claiming, and signalled to Severus that he better not even think about moving. He closed his eyes, feeling warm, safe, and cared for, and tried very hard to fall asleep with his aching cock still sticking out angrily in front of him.

When he awoke in the morning his partner was still fast asleep, his face squished into the cover as he lay on his stomach, and he was snoring intermittently. It was not exactly the prettiest he had ever looked. Severus evaluated him for a moment, frowning. His Dominant never thought of the difficulties that were inherent in some of his orders. Severus was supposed to wake him up with his mouth around his cock, although how he was supposed to do that with it sandwiched in between his body and the mattress he would never know. He thought for a moment of simply spelling the appendage of, but something told him his Dominant might not see the funny side of that.

Despite the fact that he had wanted to be denied his orgasm last night, it had taken a while for him to get to sleep as it took ages for the ache to go away. His partner had fallen asleep almost immediately, which in itself was annoying in the way that it made Severus feel content. Now he would be awoken with another orgasm, and Severus was extremely unlikely to be allowed anything. It was rare he was allowed to come in the morning during the week. Severus glared at him for good measure. Sometimes he thought he was definitely in the wrong position in the relationship. He knew that he would never actually want things to change, but he liked to find things to seem disgruntled about. It was a perk of his own position. Harry got lots of orgasms, and he got to moan and be childish about it.

He gently pushed at his partner, trying to turn him around. Harry moaned discontentedly in his sleep, and stubbornly refused to move. Severus glared at him again. He tried once more, and this time Harry flapped at him, trying to push him away, even still sound asleep. Deciding he’d had enough of trying to be a good submissive, he simply opted for being an obedient one. He pulled off the covers, pushed at his Dominant harshly, turning him over until he was on his back, and then immediately swooped down and engulfed his semi-erect cock. Harry shouted out, and his entire body jerked. Severus grinned internally, but then set to work giving him his orgasm. When he was done, he knelt back up, and smiled mildly. Harry was glaring at him.

“What the hell, Severus?”, he asked annoyed, a hint of warning in his tone.

Severus shivered slightly internally, suddenly wondering if that had actually been a good idea. “What, Sir?”, he asked, trying to keep a tone of ignorance.

“You know exactly what I am asking. Do you think that is an acceptable way to wake your Dominant?”, he asked, his tone becoming firmer.

Severus swallowed slightly, “You were lying on your stomach”, he replied, “How else was I supposed to follow your orders?”.

Harry sat up, glaring at him, “On your hands and knees now”, he commanded, his tone forceful

Severus obeyed, feeling his cock rising slightly at the dominance in the tone. His partner knelt beside him, placing one hand on his back, and then immediately landed a stinging swat on his backside. “If I was lying on my stomach and you couldn’t get me to move, what should you have done”, he asked, his tone making it clear that Severus better answer. He didn’t answer right away, and Harry landed five heavy swats on his backside, making him hiss slightly at the sting.

“Well, I suppose, I could have woken you up in a gentler manner, and asked if you would turn around”, he replied. Harry landed another five, and he moaned slightly at the combination of the sting, and the arousal at his Dominant’s manner. “Although you woke me up during the night by pulling the covers off”, he stated, huffily. Seriously? His brain screamed at him. This is when you choose to be difficult? When your Dominant is already punishing you? Sometimes he had real difficulty in getting his mouth to do as it was told around Harry.

“Yes, and why is that?”, he asked dangerously.

Severus’ cock jerked at the tone of voice, “Because you are my Dominant, and it is your right to use me however you wish”, he answered, his voice meeker than he would have liked, as he responded unconsciously to the Dominance.

Harry moved off the bed, but Severus didn’t look. He just held position. A few seconds later he was back, and he felt the paddle press against his backside, as Harry lined it up. He groaned slightly. It looked like he was going to have a little difficulty with sitting down today. He knew Harry would never punish him so much that it would ever interfere with his teaching, but he wouldn’t hesitate in making things just a little uncomfortable for him. As Harry set to work, Severus realised that he had probably been pushing him slightly. He was still a little grumpy about that trainee who had the audacity to ask his partner out, and he recognised that he had been pushing Harry into giving him boundaries. He guessed Harry had also recognised that, as he didn’t often punish him so harshly for something so trivial, but he would when he believed that Severus needed it. He hissed as Harry landed a particularly painful swat, but he couldn’t fail to notice that he was feeling more relaxed and less threatened. He huffed at himself. Why he needed a sore arse to feel less anxious he would never know.

The paddling stopped, and he could feel his backside throbbing. “I’m sorry, Sir”, he told him meaningfully.

His Dominant Ghosted his hand over his backside, and he moaned as the contact felt good against the skin. His partner kneaded them slightly harshly, which increased the mild pain, and sent arousal straight towards his cock. He panted, and couldn’t seem to stop himself arching back towards Harry’s hand.

His Dominant chuckled, “Horny little thing, aren’t you?”, he asked rhetorically, his voice low. Severus moaned at being spoken to in such a way. “Do you want me to let you come boy?”, he asked.

Desire rippled in his lower stomach, “If you wish, Sir”, he replied submissively.

“Are you going to be a good boy today?”, he asked.

Severus panted slightly, “Yes, Sir”.

Harry leant over to the side table, and he guessed he was pulling out the lubrication. He held position, not wanting his Dominant to get annoyed with him, and decide that he didn’t deserve to come. Harry came back, and he heard the lubrication being squeezed onto his fingers. He then felt Harry licking his left cheek, and then he bit down on it harshly. Severus bucked as the pain assaulted him, but the other man didn’t remove his teeth, and Severus realised he was marking him. He moaned, loving the thought of having his Dominant’s teeth mark imprinted into his skin throughout the day.

Eventually he pulled off, and the spot pulsed as if his teeth were still there. He then began pushing his finger into his backside. When he made it to two, he pulled Severus up, and then settled him until he was kneeling with his legs spread, and his backside against Harry’s knees whilst he knelt on the bed. Harry gripped him around the waist, and then pulled him up slightly, sticking his fingers back inside him. “Fuck yourself on my fingers”, he ordered.

Severus groaned. It felt so wrong, and dirty, but he couldn’t deny he was unbelievably aroused. He obeyed, pulling himself up, and then pushing himself back down on the fingers, as Harry held him in place. He continued like that for a while longer, until his Dominant moaned, “Fucking hell, that is hot”, he groaned, “Fuck, I was just going to pleasure you, but I need you on my cock right now”. He pushed another finger into him, and then a final one, until he was fully open, and then he pulled him up, and then straight onto his cock, pulling him down onto it slowly. Severus keened loudly, as he was impaled onto his cock. “Grab the headboard”, he commanded, and Severus obeyed, before he was ordered to begin riding him. He complied with the order, and Harry grabbed his cock as he did, running his hands up and down it fiercely. He let out a guttural moan, and stuttered slightly in his movements. Harry let go of his cock and spanked him harshly, and he immediately started moving again. They continued like that for a few minutes, until they were both panting with need, and barely holding on, Severus riding his Dominant, and the other man pleasuring him fiercely with his hand.

“Come”, Harry commanded unexpectedly, and Severus reared up, as the orgasm overtook him. His Dominant continued to pleasure him as he cried out, and he tried with his last vestral of thought to continue to ride the other man. Eventually he heard his Dominant cry out below him. Severus rode him until there was nothing left, and then he sank bank against his Dominant’s chest, panting heavily.

“Morning”, Harry said amusedly, kissing the damp skin of his shoulder.

“Good morning, Sir”, he replied smirking, “Whatever I did to deserve an orgasm this morning, could you please tell me what it was? I would like to repeat it in future. You are rather miserly with your morning orgasms”, he stated, his tone a little cutting.

Harry huffed into his skin, laughing softly, “Yes, and I always will be”, he replied, “Actually”, he continued, his voice now holding a hint of warning, “I think that was a complaint. I believe that perhaps you are becoming too used to being allowed to come during sex. You have made me realise that morning is the only time that I tend to restrict your orgasms, and that I am perhaps being a little too overindulgent of you. You seem to be forgetting that they are entirely at my whim, and I do not have to allow you release at any time”, he finished, his tone dark.

“No, Sir”, he stated, panicking a little, “That was not a complaint”. He knew that Harry was actually rather lenient with his orgasm denial, and he really didn’t want him to take it into his head to start denying him a lot more. “However, as you say, my orgasms are entirely at your discretion, and I will obey you whatever you decide”, he replied, his voice submissive. He hoped that if he was extra deferential Harry wouldn’t decide that he needed to be shown his place.

Harry laughed again, “I shall take it under consultation”, he returned, not telling him either way what his decision was.

His partner pushed him up, and then he was manhandled onto his back, his Dominant coming to lie on top of him, smiling down warmly. Severus couldn’t help but respond to it, smiling in turn. Harry always looked so happy to see him, as if he was truly worth something, and it made him feel lighter than he ever remembered being. He would never really understand what Harry saw in him, but he had stopped questioning it, and now just thanked his good fortune.

Harry kissed him warmly. “Do you have much on today?”, he asked, genuinely interested, “Before teaching us, I mean”.

Severus shrugged, “Annoying brats, idiotic conversations, and then of course there is the teaching and children”.

Harry laughed, “Don’t your colleagues ever get offended at the way you talk about them? You’re not exactly subtle about it”.

He smirked proudly, “Most of them are aware of my sense of humour, although I do so enjoy it when we have a new colleague. Lockhart in particular was so very easy to wind up”, he told him, his grin getting bigger.

“Yeah, but then he hit on you, so you can’t have been that great”, Harry returned, his eyes flashing evilly. Severus merely narrowed his eyes at him, trying to project a hint of danger, though Harry simply leaned down and kissed him. Perhaps he needed to up his game, no one seemed to be that scared of him much anymore. Harry was right, Lockhart had asked him out, and now none of his death glares worked on any of Harry’s friends’ or family.  “But then, I was terrified of you, but still fancied you”, Harry returned, and that at least made him feel a little better. He couldn’t think of a better combination. “Now though, I just fancy you”, he smirked, “I’m afraid you’ve lost any power you had with me”.

“You think that, but I have learned that you are rather contrary in nature. I have had to employ other means of having power over you”, he returned, smirking proudly again.

“Oh, yeah?”, Harry asked dangerously, “And what exactly are these means of power you think you have?”

“I made you fall hopelessly in love with me”, he replied, smiling sweetly, and blinking his eyes.

Harry laughed, “Damn, I can’t even deny that one, I am hopelessly in love with you”, he replied, kissing him again. It made Severus’ breath stop for a brief second at how casually he said it. There was no hesitation to it, and there were no strings or conditions attached to the statement. It was a simple truth. He wished he could be so free with his words. Sometimes, when Harry got him in the right moment he could give away his love by words, but it wasn’t always so easy. He’d never learned to be free with his speech; always having to watch exactly what he said, and to consider every statement before it came out. Words were powerful, and they could be used against him. When he was anxious he would often feel like he wasn’t in control and his instinct was to push people away. He couldn’t seem to control the words, and despite his demeanour, he didn’t actively want to hurt others. He’d often feel guilty afterwards, and it would reaffirm how much he needed to retain control, and thus retain control of his words, until he was coiled tighter than a spring. Harry, on the other hand, had a way of making him give up control easily, and whilst generally it was for mutual benefit, sometimes he’d lose control and lash out, and then would come the cycle of guilt and regret, and self-doubt. Thankfully, the other man seemed to recognise this within him, and he helped him to work past it, until losing control didn’t seem quite so terrifying anymore. He knew he couldn’t love the man any more than he did. The strength of it was overwhelming at times, and he hoped that Harry could see it, and never doubted his love just because he couldn’t always say it.

“Well, obviously”, he replied instead, leaning up to kiss him forcefully, affirming his own love. Harry smiled down, his eyes flashing, and he guessed he recognised the gesture for what it was. “Now, however, we really must get ready for work”, he told him softly. Harry groaned, and huffed, starting their usual morning routine. His Dominant definitely wasn’t a morning person. It had taken Severus a while to realise that Harry was effectively a nightmare at getting ready for work, which was fine, except he was also reluctant to let his submissive out of bed. Severus was always prompt for breakfast, and for the first couple of weeks, his anxiety had gone through the roof as he was continuously on the brink of being late. He’d always awoken him early so as they could engage in any sexual exploration that Harry might be willing to indulge in, but now he’d taken to waking his partner a further twenty minutes early, giving them time for the grumpy Dominant routine. Harry never noticed, he barely looked at the time, always relying on his partner to keep them on track.

“Do we have to?”, he moaned, “You are so warm and naked, and I like this place much better than the office”, he teased, squeezing his nipple.

Severus drew in a breath, and then rolled his eyes, “Well, you could not get up, and then I will lose my job, and then I will spend every minute of every day grouching at you that it was your fault”, he retorted.

Harry thought about that for a moment, “I’d just gag you”, he returned, knowingly.

Severus paused, realising he really didn’t have much of a comeback for that one. He decided to change tack, “But then you would have no money for new toys”, he teased, “or chocolate”.

Harry’s eyes widened dramatically, “No chocolate?”, he whispered, horrified.

“None”, he affirmed, seriously, shaking his head dramatically.

Harry bounced up and out of bed with an amazing speed, “Let’s get to work”, he announced, walking straight to the bathroom. Severus lay blinking for a few seconds, then snorted with laughter, as he got up and followed him into the bathroom. He’d definitely have to hold that one in reserve for when his partner was being particularly difficult.

Severus made it to the Great Hall on time, and he had to consciously adopt his scary teacher look. Part of him just wanted to smile, but it wasn’t in his nature to be so free with his emotions, except when he was with Harry. God that man was annoying sometimes. Were there no parts of Severus that was free from his Dominant’s interference?

“Good morning Professor”, Hagrid stated brightly, as he came to sit down beside him.

“And what, may I ask, makes this a good morning?”, he replied, his tone dry. He sat down and then had to force himself not to flinch. He’d forgotten about his morning punishment.

“Well, the temperature has dropped so I’m expecting my babies to hatch any day now”, Hagrid returned.

“Are you expecting them all to be healthy?”, he asked, genuinely interested. He liked Hagrid. He’d never treated him as anything other than himself, and had never seemed to be bothered by his difficult demeanour or the fact that he was a death eater.

“Aye, I am that, and feeling lucky for it. When their mother died, and I found the nest I never thought I’d manage to save the all. I’ll let you know when they hatch, you can come and see them”, he stated brusquely.

“I would like that. I have never seen infantile winter wolves”, he replied, as he picked out his eggs.

He walked off to class not long after, his cloak swaying dramatically out behind him. The morning classes were generally fine, though he had to berate a few students. It amazed him how some never truly understood the real danger of a mismanaged potion. There was a reason that it took years to Master, and an incredible amount of skill. They would never know that everyday Severus saved them from serious harm by being constantly aware, and stopping accidents before they happened. Sometimes, he wasn’t quite fast enough, and a rogue cauldron would explode, but he was fast enough to still be able to prevent real harm. He was overly strict in class because he knew that if he gave the students even an inch of leeway they would stop trying so hard to get things right, and then there may be too many accidents for Severus to manage.

By the fourth period he was in a foul mood, however. One of his second year Hufflepuff students almost rivalled Longbottom with her ineptitude, and he’d only just saved the class from being splattered with a potion that would make them feel like they were being boiled alive. He was just preparing to be extra bitchy during his meeting with the headmaster when he felt a tingle indicating a message. He pulled out the parchment, “I hope you are having a good day. I am going to shoot myself soon if this old hag doesn’t vary her tone at least slightly. Either that or I might just set you on her, I’m guessing her tone might go up a little with fear. I miss you”. Severus snorted, and then swore. Damn it to all hell, he muttered to himself. He’d really wanted to be in a bad mood.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were both in the headmaster’s office when he arrived. Albus preferred them to have active involvement in how the school was managed. He hoped that McGonagall would eventually take over as headmistress, and that Severus would be her second. He had often told him that he would eventually leave to begin his own potion’s company, specialising in creative development and supply, but Albus often just ignored him. He liked to have their opinion on matters anyway.

“Ah, there you are”, Albus stated uselessly, smiling warmly at him.

“Evidently”, he replied, rolling his eyes, “Clearly your eyes still work, though I believe it might be the only part of you that adequately does”, he returned with a bite.

Minerva snorted, “You know, that was awfully mild for you”, she stated, then stared at him shrewdly, “There is something different about you these last couple of weeks”.

Severus sneered, “I have no idea what you may be referring to, you old witch. Perhaps you are going as senile as this old coot”, he retorted, smiling wolfishly, but Minerva simply laughed. He’d never really been able to rattle her, and for that alone she had his respect. He turned to Albus, who was gazing at Severus’s wrist. He realised that he was unconsciously fiddling with his cuff, and he quickly put it away, trying with all his might not to blush, as he kept his face blank.

Albus merely smiled at him, then began to detail the items for discussion. Severus swallowed internally. He was going to have to be more careful. He’d often found himself fiddling with the cuff, particularly when he was stressed or anxious. If he was to do that in front of Voldemort, he would be drawing attention to it, and there was no telling what the Dark Lord might decide to do with it. His stomach was knotting as he thought about it, and he had to push himself to focus on what the headmaster was talking about.

When the meeting ended, Minerva turned to him, “So, are you coming out with us this evening?”, she asked, her expression making it clear that she expected him to say no.

“I am”, he replied, and her eyes widened in surprise, “Although it will only be for a couple. I have a prior engagement”, he replied. He figured that he could say a couple and then be ‘persuaded’ to stay for one more. The one thing that was really bothering him was how to make three drinks last almost three hours. He knew that Harry wouldn’t be happy if he came home too early. His curfew was not intended as an arbitrary guide. He expected Severus to stay out until that time, whilst at the same time obeying the rules. They were meeting at seven, and the earliest that Severus could leave would be about ten, which would give him time to apparate close to the school, return to his own quarter’s, and then floo over to Harry’s. He had to be seen to be returning, so that anyone who might have been tasked with following him wouldn’t know where he was going.

“Oh yeah?”, she asked, smirking slightly, “A hot date?”, she asked.

Severus glared at her, “If a night with a fairly pungent potion could be considered a hot date, then yes, that is what I have”, he returned.

She screwed up her nose, seeming to believe him, and Severus deliberately didn’t turn to see Albus’ expression. “We really need to find you something more exciting to do at the weekend”, she replied, “You need a man”.

“This coming from the perpetual spinster”, he retorted, snidely.

“Ha”, you think that, she replied grinning, “But that’s what I want you to believe”, she stated confidently, and then stood up and walked out the room with a definite swagger. Severus turned to the headmaster, who nodded in confirmation. He was impressed, but at the same time really didn’t want to think about what the elderly woman got up to between the sheets.

“So just you and your potion tonight then, Severus?”, he asked, “For some reason, I don’t recall you mentioning any particular potion’s you were working on that would require you going home on a Friday evening”, he stated innocently.

“Careful old man”, he sniped dangerously, and Albus merely twinkled at him, “For your information my partner is out for the evening, so whatever dirty thoughts you have conjured in that oversized cranium of yours, are wrong”.

Albus merely smiled, “Then what potion has you going home early on a Friday evening?”, he asked.

“I am working on something you wouldn’t understand”, he countered quickly. Damn it, damn it, damn it, he’d forgotten to think of what potion he could actually be working on that would require him to go home at a certain time, and not be able to put it under stasis. With anyone else he would just make something up, but Albus actually had a good working knowledge of potions’.

“Ahh, I see”, he replied knowingly, and Severus glared at him for good measure, trying to cover up his embarrassment. “How are you both doing?”, he asked.

“Things have settled”, he told him, “Hence the fact I am out with you this evening”.  Severus hadn’t been comfortable discussing the intricacies of the Bloodline issue, but he had given Adducere permission to inform him. It was easier coming from him anyway, as despite the fact that he understood it, he was still a submissive, and Adducere would be able to explain it better from a Dominant point of view. He trusted Dumbledore with the knowledge, and in all honesty, he liked being able to talk to the elderly man. He had often helped him to see things in a different light, and had supported him though many difficult situations. He really was almost like a father figure to him, and Albus had made it subtly clear that he felt the same.

The older wizard smiled, “Good”, he declared, “I am glad things have worked out. You are good for each other. I know you do not like to discuss your feelings my boy, but Minerva is right, you are different. I have never seen you so content”, he stated knowingly. Severus shrugged, keeping his face blank, which was the closest thing he was going to get to an acknowledgement. Albus smiled again, “You do realise that Minerva is going to try to persuade you to stay tonight. You know what she is like when she gets a drink in her”, he chuckled.

Severus grimaced, “Last time I didn’t get home until 5am, and she tried to set me up with a woman. I was that bloody drunk I nearly said yes”, he declared in disgust. “What is her fascination with shots?”, he asked.

Albus chuckled, “She is a daredevil”, he declared, “And to give Minerva credit, I actually think she thought the woman was a man. She was rather broad shouldered”.

Severus grimaced again, but it did make sense, as Minerva knew he was only interested in men. “However, I cannot stay out this evening”, he told him, his tone neutral.

The elder man smirked knowingly, “Then you better think of the exact potion that would require you to go home early”, he declared, his eyes twinkling dramatically.

As the afternoon had drawn on, he had been a weird mix of emotions. On the one hand, he would be seeing his partner, and despite the ridiculousness of it, he often missed him during working hours. On the other hand, however, he wouldn’t even be able to acknowledge him. Instead he would be watching that Mr Bale with a hawk eye. If he looked at Harry with even a hint of inappropriateness, he would never know what had hit him. He already had the session set up, and he was awaiting the arrival of the trainees. He knew he was slightly going against his Dominant’s wishes, but he had to do something to put himself at ease, and well, a potion that caused him to squawk like a chicken was hardly going to have any long-term effects.

He watched the trainees arrive, and he gazed at them all mildly. His partner arrived near the end, laughing with Ipsum, and another young woman who he hoped might actually go on to specialize in potion’s. She was surprisingly talented, and it would be a pleasure to teach her. It was rare to have someone he could really show things to, as normally it was a matter of dragging them through the year, to ensure they didn’t fail, and that was with already discounting the ones who would never manage second year. He really hoped Harry didn’t decide he wanted to specialize. His partner was never going to be talented in the area, although he wasn’t quite poor enough to discount completely. Severus would be able to drag him through passing the specialization, but it would require a lot of work on his part, and he didn’t want to see his partner becoming demoralized with how difficult it would be. In actuality, he was clearly finding the whole programme difficult. He never appeared excited about going to work, or came home eagerly telling him about his day. Severus really didn’t think his heart was truly in being an Auror, but he needed to come to that conclusion for himself. For now, it was helping him to prepare for the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort.

Severus hated that damn prophecy. There was no discernible reason why one young man should be responsible for taking down an extremely powerful wizard when hundreds of others hadn’t even tried. Severus would have given his life years ago if he could have taken down Voldemort, but the Dark Mark prevented him from doing any real harm against him. He suspected that there were other Death Eaters who were also disillusioned with it, and had joined naïvely as Severus had, but the slavery mark meant they were bound for life, and there was no way of taking the leader down. Any attempt would simply mean indescribable pain from the bonding spell, and then more than likely a very slow torturous death at the hands of Voldemort and his elite, who would be keen to make an example of them. Severus had tried for years to protect Harry and his ridiculous group of friends, who insisted on putting themselves in harm’s way, but his ability was limited. And now, he was actively training his partner to face him. It made him feel sick with worry, and even sicker that he was an active part of potentially raising Harry up for slaughter. He couldn’t convince anyone not to take the prophecy seriously, or to convince them it wasn’t about Harry. There was so many parts of the prophecy that could be interpreted in different ways, that didn’t necessarily mean it was referring to Harry. But another part of him knew it was, and he couldn’t really even convince himself it wasn’t. It was made only worse by the fact that Voldemort believed it was Harry, which meant he was always going to be in danger from him. It didn’t mean he could feel good about watching his partner’s anxiety increase as the months drew on, as he trained him to face the Dark Lord. They were both terrified about the six-month potion deadline, even though they rarely mentioned it. They both knew Harry would have to face him by then, because there was no way Severus would be able to convince him simply to let him die.

The class had gone better than expected. Mr Bale had chosen the potion as he had predicted and the response from the class had been perfect. He had briefly glanced at his partner, who was trying to look disapproving, though it was failing miserably under the laughter. Harry had then left with the rest of the class, without even looking at him. He frowned slightly, feeling a little bereft, but he guessed Harry couldn’t take the risk of anyone noticing. He started packing up his potion’s and he turned sharply when the door clicked shut behind him.

His partner was glaring at him, “You are in so much trouble”, he stated, and he could tell that he was only half joking. He protested his innocence, and he recognised that Harry was finding it difficult to be truly annoyed with him. They were still attempting to re-establish the boundaries, and it was difficult to know how much he would be able to get away with. When his Bloodline had been heightened, he knew that he probably would have had trouble sitting down for a few days, as his Dominant would have seen it as clear disobedience. Now that it had settled, he was much more lenient, however what Severus had said a couple of weeks ago was true. Harry had become stricter as he had developed in his Dominance, and he knew these couple of weeks would be about establishing their boundaries for the rest of the relationship. Whilst it would naturally change as they both developed, it would give a good indication of how their relationship was likely to progress.

Severus was surprised with how much he enjoyed Harry’s stricter boundaries, although not to the extent of when his Bloodline had been heightened. In general, he was much stricter than he had allowed any previous Dominant to be with him, and yet he had to admit he was more content within these boundaries. Part of the reason was that Harry’s boundaries were firm, and he didn’t allow Severus to push him or manipulate him, which he had achieved so easily in the past. He grew bored knowing he could manipulate situations for his own gain, and he lost respect for the person, therefore finding it difficult to give his submission. With Harry, no matter what he tried, he was so easily managed, and it was clear who was in charge in the relationship. It was arousing to be handled so easily, and yet without Harry losing his personality, or his vulnerability. He didn’t need to prove his Dominance by being overbearing or a parody like version of himself who was always strong and in control. He often doubted himself, or looked to Severus for guidance. He showed his vulnerability and he expected Severus to support him. They were a couple first and foremost, but even through it all, there was never any doubt who the Dominant was in the relationship. Harry understood him, and he worked to understand him, which meant that he understood what Severus needed, and he gave him the space to give his submission freely. He didn’t demand it or try to pull it from him, until Severus resented it. He laid out his expectations, and he allowed Severus to meet him in the middle, until he willingly gave him his submission. Harry would never really understand how amazing he was as a Dominant, simply because he wasn’t trying to be a Dominant. He was just being Harry, who enjoyed his Dominance, and asked for Severus to enjoy his submission.

When Harry left, Severus left the Auror building just after half six. He apparated back to outside Hogwarts, and then went home to hurriedly change and grab a quick bite. He met with Albus and Minerva promptly at seven, and they walked out of the gates before apparating into Neragon plaza, an offset of wizarding London, that held the bars and restaurants. Minerva dragged them towards her favourite place, and immediately ordered him a whisky without asking. He had intended to order a cider, as he figured he could make a larger drink last longer. He would have to make sure to be in charge of ordering the next round.

“Shots time”, Minerva called with glee, merely forty minutes later. She was already nearly finished her second drink, and Severus had barely even started his. Albus snorted, but nodded vigorously.

“As I have already informed you Minerva, I cannot get drunk. This potion Is delicate”, he returned.

“Och, don’t be an old spoilsport”, she stated, beginning to get up.

Severus was starting to panic. Minerva had a resolve like steel. “I must agree with Severus. The potion is extremely delicate. Perhaps Severus might be able to come out with us again soon, and will be able to drink a little more?”, Albus asked meaningfully.

He nodded, “I am sure that can be arranged”. He was thankful that Albus was supporting him, but it was humiliating to know that the other man clearly recognised that he had a curfew and a drink limit. It made him feel like a child. He couldn’t stop himself becoming slightly aroused, however, at the humiliation. He also felt submissive at the fact that Albus was actively recognising Harry’s place as his Dominant, and that his obedience was being actively witnessed. He just hoped that he could persuade Harry to let him go on a night out without the rules. He would find it difficult to convince Minerva a second time.

“Well then Minerva, let us go and pick our shots. I have heard that they have brought in a new range that sets off mini fireworks in our stomach. I am eager for the experience”, Severus sighed when she nodded and walked away. He seemed to be in the clear at least for a while. He had also felt the tingle a few minutes ago, signalling he had a message, and he had already started counting down the minutes in his head.

“What ya doing?”, the parchment asked. Evidently his partner was a little tipsy.

“I am spending most of my time trying to avoid the old witch forcing shots down my throat”, he replied. Considering Harry was a little drunk, perhaps he would relax his rules.

“Well, it’s your decision. You know the consequences”, he returned almost immediately. Ok, so definitely no relaxation on the rules. Severus knew that whilst it would have made things easier, in reality he wanted Harry to stay firm.

“Yes, Sir”, he wrote back, making it clear he was remaining obedient.

It took a couple of minutes for the reply, “We are moving to the next pub. I shall message again in while. I miss you. I can’t wait to come home and stick my cock in you”.

Severus swallowed, his arousal increasing. Harry was so blunt with his words, and vulgar. He didn’t couch them in pleasantries. Severus would never before have thought that he would find that kind of thing so arousing. He was outwardly so different from Severus, and that was part of what made them work. They forced each other to think about things from different angles, and try out new experiences.

“I hope you are enjoying your evening, Sir. I shall look forward to you returning home then”, he replied, before quickly stuffing the parchment back into his pocket as Minerva and Albus returned.

He managed to make the second pint last until half eight but was forced to order his third one, proclaiming loudly to Minerva that he really should only have two and making it seem as if he had been persuaded into a third one. Harry messaged again about quarter to nine, and Severus had slipped off to the bathroom to return it. Now, however, it was ten past nine, and he felt the familiar tingle. Judging by the previous messages his partner was well on his way to becoming drunk. He panicked a little. How was he going to message him back now? He couldn’t go to the toilet again, or it would make it seem as if he had some issue. Minerva wasn’t exactly discreet, even without a drink, and she would surely comment on it. He calculated the time and realised that even if he pushed each message to the limit of his allowance, and replied just under ten minutes, he would still be forced to send at least five messages if Harry continued to reply to him.

At the eight-minute mark, he opted for making it seem like it was nothing, pulling the parchment out, and reading the message. “There’s a guy here that looks like a fat version of Albus. He’s now gyrating against a pole”, he declared. Severus had to force himself not to laugh or grimace at the image which it conjured up.

“You have clearly never seen Albus drunk. If he wasn’t sitting right next to me, I wouldn’t be entirely convinced that it wasn’t him”, he returned.

The parchment was yanked out of his hand, and he looked up to see Minerva gazing at it with interest. She wouldn’t be able to see what he had written so he wasn’t worried in that respects. “Why do you have a communication parchment?”, she grinned, “And who exactly are you writing to on a Friday night?”.

“I have an assistant helping me with the potion”, he returned mildly, “She is evidently having some difficulty with the complexity of it. I shall have to return soon to help her”.

“Then why is it spelled so only you and she can read it?”, she asked, looking unconvinced.

He shrugged, “It is an original version of the potion. I have made some adjustments to it, and I do not wish to give others easy access to my notes. You know me, Minerva, have I ever been anything other than discreet?”, he asked.

She huffed, but handed the parchment back, clearly not completely convinced. He wished he could tell her he had a partner, even just in the form of the Dr, but he knew she would not let it lie, and he would be forced to introduce them. She was an incredibly perceptive woman. She had watched over Harry for years, and she was very sensitive to magic. It wouldn’t take her long to realise he was wearing a glamour, and Severus couldn’t take the risk that she wouldn’t recognise Harry’s tells. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her with the information, but they had already agreed who could know about them at the moment, and he wanted to keep the circle of knowledge as limited as possible. The amount of people that knew was already putting them in danger. Harry had Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur, and he had Albus, Larking, Adducere, and Ben. Kingsley and Sirius also knew about them. Considering how one small slip of the tongue could mean they lost everything, that was a lot of people with sensitive information. They had agreed that no-one else should know right now.

“Fine, fine”, Minerva replied, though she glanced at him shrewdly. He was trying not to flinch under her gaze, and he was desperately trying not to laugh at what had now appeared on the page, that only he could see. Harry had drawn a picture of a drunken fat Albus gyrating against a pole. The picture was moving and the belly was wiggling as the man was swinging his top above his head. His pointed hat, which looked suspiciously like Albus’, was shooting something from its peak, and the words, “Do I make you horny, baby?”, were etched into a speech bubble next to him. Harry had forced him to watch Austin Powers, a film so ludicrous that it had actually been funny. He could feel his mouth twitching as he tried hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of his partner’s mind.

Minerva got up to go to the toilet, and the headmaster turned to him. “You ok, my boy?”, Albus asked, keeping a straight face, though his eyes were twinkling, “You look rather funny”.

Severus glared at him, “I am fine”, he retorted.

“Perhaps you should use this opportunity to reply”, he stated mildly.

Severus rolled his eyes, as if that would really help. There was no predictability when it came to his partner. He replied to the message, and he was suddenly relieved that his partner was moving onto the next pub, where they were going to have some late food. It should at least leave him in the clear until he could escape the ridiculousness of this night.

“So how is the training going with my ex-student?”, the elderly woman asked. Seriously, of all the times for her to bring it up.

“It is going well”, he returned, keeping his tone blank.

She nodded, “I am surprised you haven’t killed him by now to be honest, but you at least seem to be civil now. Seven weeks alone together though, how the hell did you survive, or actually maybe I should ask how he survived?”, she laughed.

He kept his tone passive again, “We found ways of getting along”, he returned. She probably didn’t need to know that most of those ways involved Severus being on his knees.

“Yeah?”, she asked curiously, “Do you have things in common?”.

Albus started coughing, and when Severus turned to him, his face was slightly red, and it was obvious he was trying to cover up a laugh under a fake cough. Minerva looked at him curiously. “Sorry”, he returned, “I was just imagining Severus and Harry knitting together or some such thing”. Severus glared at him with his deadliest version, and the elder man smiled back benignly.

“He is not so bad when you get to know him, although I would prefer if he did not know that. We enjoyed the same kind of muggle films, so it gave us something to do in the long evenings”, he replied.

“Oh yeah?”, she smirked, “Snuggled up on the couch together were you?”, she teased. He looked at her with obvious disdain, but did not deign to answer. She merely laughed and turned back to perusing the drinks menu.

He managed to escape Minerva’s wrangling for a fourth pint, and eventually left two rather drunken idiots to their dancing purple cocktails, as he walked out into the night air, and apparated back to Hogwarts. He made it to Harry’s by twenty-past ten, and he figured that was an acceptable time. He pottered around for a while, occasionally responding to the messages of an increasingly inebriated Dominant. It was rare that he had an evening of solitude now, and whilst it was nice to have time just to sit and read his book, he couldn’t help but notice that he was fidgety and out of sorts without the continual presence of the other man. Sometimes they lay at night simply reading, or Harry would be in another room, but the presence of him in the home, for some reason just made things that much brighter and made him feel more content.

Harry hadn’t messaged in a while, and he opted to head to bed just before midnight. Part of him thought that he should be miffed that he had been ordered home simply to come home to nothing, whilst his partner stayed out drinking, but he didn’t. He was Harry’s submissive, and if his partner wanted him home at a certain time then it was his duty to obey, regardless of whether it was merely on his Dominant’s whim. It made him feel owned and submissive to be obeying, and to be at home on a Friday night whilst his partner was out enjoying himself. He slid into bed naked. He never wore pyjamas anymore. Harry preferred him naked, and thus he no longer had a choice in the matter. He turned onto his stomach and ran his hand across the bite mark on his buttocks, enjoying the feeling of being marked.

He decided he should message his Dominant a final time, “I am going to bed, Sir. Do you know what time you might be home?”, he asked.

A few minutes later he received a reply, “Are you naked?”.

“Yes”, he returned bluntly.

“God, do you have any idea what it is like to know that you are in my bed naked and I can’t get home to you yet?”. He didn’t even get a chance to reply, “Did you house me tonight? Will I have to carrot you?”. What the hell? Severus thought, staring at the incomprehensible sentences. It took him a while to realise that Harry had evidently placed a spell on himself and then a little while longer to interpret them correctly.

“I did obey you, Sir, and I do not believe you have a reason to punish me”, he replied.

“You are such a good fig tree. I really don’t deserve you”. He glowered slightly at the page. He had definitely never been called a good fig tree before. Again, he had no time to reply when another message shot through. “Did you know that if we lived in some African countries, we’d have to sit a test to ensure we had the right kind of magic? Apparently, there is a lot of people with magic, but it isn’t always our kind. Sometimes it is passed down from their religious figures”. Severus frowned, well that was certainly a change of direction. “I wish your mouth was around my cock right now”. Severus sucked in a breath. His head was staring to spin at the rapidity of Harry’s thoughts, but he couldn’t deny that he was turned on. “I’d put you on your knees right here, and use you in front of everyone”. Severus swallowed, his cock rising as the images assaulted his brain.

“What exactly would I be doing with my mouth?”, he asked. He knew he was probably just setting himself for a long night of torture, but he couldn’t help himself.

It took Harry a while to respond and he was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt the familiar tingle. “Ipsum, just slipped on Leina’s spilt drink, and he just skidded down the entire length of the room. He landed on top of some lassie, and three minutes later they were making out. It definitely took me longer to get you to give in to my charms”, he stated. Severus grumbled as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. “And you should be deep throating me. You should be showing me how caterpillar you are by being on your knees, and worshipping my cock”. The words faded to be replaced by new ones. “You’d be making me so horny, and everyone would be watching as you proved how caterpillar you were. I’d be desperate to be inside you, but sometimes I just like staring down at you on your knees, with my cock deep in your mouth”.

Severus groaned out loudly, desperately wishing he could touch himself. He thought he should at least ask. The message came back almost immediately, “don’t you dare”, was all it said, and he could almost hear the forcefulness and danger in the reply, which only served to send his arousal even higher.

For almost three hours, Severus had to endure intermittent teasing from his Dominant. One minute he’d be so painfully aroused that he thought he might explode, and the next his partner was off on some random tangent. His arousal would just be reducing when his partner would randomly come back to talking dirty, and his cock would rise again unbidden. “I’m coming home. Your pumpkin juice is going to use you hard, stick his cock deep inside you”, he wrote. By this point his words were barely more than an illegible scrawl. “You better be on your knees on the bed, waiting for me”.

He swallowed, his cock rising painfully again at the possibility of release. He pulled himself out from under the covers, and knelt in the submissive pose in the middle of the bed. Ten minutes later the front door opened, and then his partner walked into the room. He didn’t look up, instead keeping his eyes trained on the bed. Harry sucked in a breath, and then there was a bang. Severus looked up and his partner was now leaning unsteadily against the wall, having evidently fallen back against it. He was gazing at him with only one opened eye.

“Sir”, he began, “Are you ok?”, he asked. His partner didn’t reply immediately, and instead swayed over towards him, and pushed him down onto his back on the bed.

“I’ve been thinking about you for hours”, he slurred, swaying slightly again. He leaned down to unbutton his shirt, and then missing the button four times, he growled and spelled them off, until he was standing naked above him. Harry climbed onto the bed, straddling him, and pinning his arms beside his head. Waves of alcohol were wafting off him, and there was a faint smell of chips. Severus grimaced slightly, but it didn’t do much to dampen the gloriousness that was his naked Dominant. “I want to stick my cock in you”, he declared, nodding, and then leaned down to cover his partner’s body, and began kissing lazily at his chest. He flicked Severus’ nipples with his tongue, causing his submissive to groan out loud, and then he began kissing the space between his nipples. He let go of his arms, and his weight dropped down to rest fully on his submissive. He continued to kiss him for a few moments longer, and then there was nothing.

Severus looked down at the top of his messy head of hair, “Sir?”, he queried. He was rewarded by a large snore, and some incomprehensible grumbles. Severus was dumbfounded. His partner had just fallen asleep on top of him in the middle of sex. Part of him was offended in the extreme, and annoyed that he had been teased the entire night to be left hanging. But another part of him was highly amused, and was pleased that his partner was able to have some sort of normal life with him. The age difference between them sometimes made him uncomfortable, and he worried sometimes that he would forget to be a young man. Tonight, however, he had been. He had gone out with his friends, and came home blindingly drunk. But he had come home to Severus, and trusted his partner to look after him. Severus ran his hand gently through the hair of the snoring body on top of him, and figured that he would at least try to help him avoid the equally blinding hangover he was likely to have in the morning. He managed to wrangle him onto the bed beside him, and went in search of the hangover potion, trying really hard to be annoyed at the younger man, but failing miserably.

 

 

 


End file.
